Emrys: The Golden Army
by A Once and Future Love
Summary: Merlin and the team, now led by the overbearing John Kilgharrah, are now faced with a new threat: The evil princess, Morgause, who plans to combine the three crown pieces and unleash the mythical Golden Army upon humanity. They're only hope to stop her lies in the hands of her brother, Mordred, who holds the final piece. Sequel to Emrys: Seeds of Destruction
1. Prologue- Christmas Eve 1955

**A/N SEQUEL! If you haven't read Emrys: Seeds of Destruction, I suggest you do because that one comes before this story. **

**Umm, this takes place a year after the first one (Not the prologue, of course, but the rest does.) This one is going to have more love stuff in it, which is why I marked it as Romance.**

**Still Merthur. **

**Always Merthur. **

**Gaius is in this chapter, yay! (But only this chapter because it's a flashback.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Hellboy**

* * *

**Douglas Air Force Base, New Mexico- December 24****th****, 1955  
5:48 PM**

"Merlin, will you turn off that wretched puppet and brush your teeth?"

The small dark-haired boy with bright red skin rolled his eyes and turned to look at the middle aged professor standing behind him."Dad, don't call him a puppet."

Gaius raised his eyebrow to his hairline and frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Merlin sighed, standing up from his seat in front of the television and crossing his arms. "He's not a puppet. Howdy-Doody's real." He stated with a firm nod.

"Well, I believe it's time to tell Mr. 'Dee-Dee Doo-Doo' good night." Gaius smiled as he walked over and turned off the television set. "You know Santa only visits children who are sleeping."

The little demon nodded in understanding and began slowly walking to his room, until something outside the window caught his eye. "Dad, look! It's snowing again!" The boy tottered over to the window excitedly, standing on his tip-toes to see outside. Gaius shook his head and joined his son on the window ledge, picking the boy up and placing him on his lap. Merlin sighed contently and rested his head on his father's chest as they watched the snowfall.

"Dad, he whispered. "Will you tell me a story?"

Gaius pressed a kiss on the top of his head and chuckled. "Only if you promise to get ready for bed."

Merlin jumped down and ran towards the bathroom, pulling out his toothbrush and showing his father that he was getting ready. Gaius pulled a large, leather bound book from a nearby bookshelf and walked over to sit in a chair positioned between the bathroom and Merlin's bedroom.

"Now, let's see." He flipped through the pages until he found a satisfactory story and grinned. "How about '_The Legend of the Golden Army_'?"

Merlin nodded, unable to talk as he brushed his teeth. Gaius cleared his throat and began.

"It is said that at the dawn of time, man, beast, and all magical beings lived together under Aeglin, the Father Tree. But man had been created with a hole in his heart, a hole that no possession, power, or knowledge could fill. And in his infinite greed, man dreamed of expanding his dominion over the entire earth. The blood of many a magic-folk was spilled in their war with man, and King Iseldir, the king of the Druids, watched the slaughter in dread and despair.

"But one day, the master of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build the king a golden mechanical army, seventy times seventy soldiers, that would never know hunger, and could not be stopped. Princess Morgause begged her father to agree.

"Build me this army," the king said. And so, a magical crown was forged that would allow those of royal blood to command the Golden Army, if unchallenged. 'I am King Iseldir, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who disputes my right?'

And in his throne room, no one challenged his word."

"But what if someone _did_ challenge him?" Merlin asked, eyes wide with wonder as he climbed into bed. "Would the king have to fight them?"

"Yes, Merlin, I suppose they would. Now do you want me to tell the story or not?"

The boy bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically, pulling his knees to his chest as he listened.

"So, the world was changed, and the next time man's army marched, the earth trembled beneath their feet." Gaius continued, moving to sit on the corner of Merlin's bed. "And the sky darkened with monstrous shapes. The Golden Army had no remorse, felt no loyalty or pain. And King Iseldir's heart grew heavy with regret. So, he called a truce, and divided the crown into three pieces, one for the humans, and two for himself. In exchange, man would keep to the cities and magic-folk would own the forests. This truce would be honored by their sons, and the son's of their sons until the end of time.

"But Princess Morgause did not believe in the promises of man, and it is said went in exile, vowing to return when her people needed her most. So, the Golden Army lay dormant, locked inside the earth –waiting.

"And there it is until this day. Awaiting the day the crown was made whole again. Silent, still and indestructible."

"What does indus…industriable mean?" Merlin stammered, tilting his head curiously.

"_Indestructible_." Gaius corrected, stroking a strand of black hair from his son's forehead. "It means they cannot be destroyed. Now, go to sleep."

Merlin laid his head back on his pillow and frowned. "Dad?" He squeaked, pulling his blanket up to his chin. "It's not real, right? The Golden Army and all that –it's just a story?"

Gaius grinned and kissed the top of his son's head. "I'm sure you'll find out someday. Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, my little Merlin."

Santa came that night, bringing dreams of sugarplums and snow to all the little children, except for one little demon who, instead, dreamt of an indestructible magical army locked miles beneath the earth.

* * *

**A/N I love writing little Merlin. He's just so cute! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you continue to read!**

**Please take a little bit of time and leave some criticism or love! (Review)  
**

**Thank you! **


	2. I bet they don't leave you a quarter

**A/N Next chapter! Yay! **

**Thanks for reading and following!**

* * *

**_58 years later…_**

**A.L.B.I.O.N Headquarters –The Main Library/Gwaine's tank –December 6****th**

**10:08 PM**

Mozart played over the stereo as Morgana sat reading in her usual place beside Gwaine's tank. The half-fish, half-man floated by the glass over her shoulder, humming along to the tune.

"Fay!"

Morgana looked up to see Agent Julius Borden and Agent Gwen Smith walking through the front door. Both wore frustrated looks on their faces, though Borden's could be better described as furious. He placed a folder on the table in front of her and frowned. "We need to talk about you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Gwaine asked in his usual snarky tone.

"Shut it, fishface." Borden opened the folder and pulled out an array of pictures, spreading them across the table. "Look at these. Did you know about these?"

The pictures were all taken in different places, at different times of day, but somewhere in each was a red-skinned boy with small horns and glowing golden eyes. In some of them, he was blurred, moving too fast for the camera to get a good look, but in others…

"He posed for this one!" Borden exclaimed, pointing to a picture of the boy smiling and waving at the camera. "And signed an autograph. He hates me."

Gwaine laughed from the tank, but Morgana just rolled her eyes. "No, he's just… enthusiastic. He's proud of what we do and wants people to know."

Borden looked like he was going argue, but Gwen laid a restraining hand on his shoulder and spoke up. "We know that he doesn't mean any harm, but it costs a lot of money to suppress these pictures. Then they're on the internet and the videos pop up on YouTube –"

"God, I hate YouTube." Borden groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"–and it's not just the money." Gwen continued. "The public is very fickle. We don't want someone to cause trouble."

Morgana pursed her lips. "I'll have a talk with him."

"Good. Thank you." Gwen nodded. "So, how are things with him and Arthur?"

Gwaine snorted. "How do you think?"

"They're…adjusting." Morgana explained. "You know, they've started living in the same room, so they're getting used to each other. They have their good days and their bad days."

They were interrupted by a rumble in the corridor outside, followed by loud shouting and suddenly the door was blown in and a red figure was thrown across the library by a ball of fire.

"And then there are the _really_ bad days." Gwaine commented as Merlin stood up off the floor and started patting out the flames on his clothes.

The demon turned to see the Morgana, Gwaine and the two agents and a wide grin grew on his face.

"Hey, Gwen … Borden." He grumbled, dusting the ashes off his knees. "Watch it, everyone. He's on fire today."

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice echoed from the corridor Merlin was thrown from. He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"What?"

The handsome blond charged into the room, covered head to toe in flames. "We are not done talking!"

"Talking? Who's talking? All you've done is shout for the past twenty minutes!" Merlin yelled back as he turned to face his boyfriend. "I have two rules. Just two. Don't touch my stuff and clean your own messes. That is all I ask."

"'Don't touch your stuff?' Everything's yours!"Arthur argued, the flames growing outward another inch. Gwen, Borden and Morgana all took a step away from the pyrokinetic, but Merlin stood his ground.

"Really? Well, what about _your_ clothes that are littered all over the floor that you just expect me to pick up? I am not your servant!"

"Well, if you would just make some room for my stuff, I wouldn't have to leave it lying everywhere!"

Merlin's nostrils flared, but before he could respond, he heard Gwaine clear his throat. Merlin glanced over his shoulder to see him, Morgana, Borden and Gwen all staring at the arguing couple with scared and slightly awkward expressions on their faces. When he turned back around, Arthur clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. The flames died down.

"Merlin," the blond sighed. "I just… I need my space."

Merlin quirked his head in curiosity. "Space?"

"Yes, space. Between the cats and the crappy television sets and the damn 8-tracks –"

"Hey, one day the world is going to realize that 8-tracks were the way to go." Merlin interrupted.

"–there's no place for me." He finished, ignoring the comment. A red light started flashing around them and their mission siren sounded, ending the conversation and Arthur turned to walk back down the corridor towards the loading bay, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

Borden broke out of it first and nudged Gwen, who took the hint and ran to Merlin's side "Merlin, we need to have a talk."

"Can't it wait, Gwen?" he groaned, following Arthur's path to the loading bay to prepare for the mission.

"Not really." She replied, walking in step beside him. "Since being promoted to head of this department, I have had to deal with over 19 incidents of you being photographed or videotaped, not to mention the 32 eyewitness accounts we've had to silence. You are a government-funded secret and every time your picture shows up on the news or on someone's Facebook, it's Borden and I that end up getting blamed. The public cannot know about you and you cannot be seen."

Merlin nodded without looking in her direction, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him around to look her in the eye.

"Merlin, I'm serious. The world isn't ready to know about you. About us. Not everyone is like the agents here. They don't like people who are different, no matter how wonderful of a person you are on the inside. I don't want you to get hurt. So please, be careful out there."

Merlin smiled and nodded again, this time with sincerity. "I'll try my hardest, Gwen."

The agent smiled back. "Good."

* * *

**Blackwood's Auction House- Manhattan **

**10:45 PM**

The darkened auction house creaked eerily as the group of agents entered, swinging their flashlights around and looking for signs of life.

"Over seventy guests reported. No sign of any of them." Gwen whispered, taking the lead. She peered over her shoulder at Morgana, who nodded in understanding and removed her glove. She closed her eyes with a calming breath.

"Let's see what happened here." Her mind was taken back to fifteen minutes before, when the room was filled with over seventy of New York's most wealthy.

* * *

**Blackwood's Auction House **

**10:30 PM**

"And here we have a Pre-Celtic sculpture of a fertility goddess, dating all the way back to 700 B.C." The gray-haired auctioneer motioned to the twelve foot statue beside him. "Let's start the bidding at $200,000… thank you, sir – Do I hear two hundred and seventy-five, and... we have three hundred, thank you Mr. Van Hausen - Three hundred thousand once-And Three hundred and fifty thousand, thank you Mrs. Bernstein."

"Now, moving onto our next piece," A steward brought out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing an eight-inch arch of gold. "A once-in-lifetime opportunity. For the first time in auction. A piece of the Royal Crown of Bethmora... A precious artifact dating from the Atrebatean period. Exquisite workmanship in 24 carat gold. The reminisce of a long lost civilization."

Suddenly, the lights cut out, plunging the room into semidarkness.

"Lost? No." a female voice echoed through the room and a beautiful woman with long, blond hair and cold brown eyes strode dramatically out of the shadows, clutching an elegantly carved spear in her right-hand. "Forgotten, perhaps. But never lost."

"Excuse me, madam." The blond woman turned her head to the auctioneer, her disgust obvious. "But who exactly are you?"

"I am Princess Morgause, the rightful owner of the crown piece." She approached the nervous steward holding the box and took the piece, chuckling when the auctioneer pushed a red button nearby that read 'Security'.

The wooden doors at the end of the hall were suddenly thrown open and two guards flew into the room, landing with a sickening thud against the wall behind the auctioneer.

An eight-foot troll stomped in after them, carrying two boxes with a carving of a tree embossed on the sides. The auction guests rose from their seat and screamed in fear at the creature, but were quickly silenced by Morgause's commanding voice.

"Sit down and be silent!" she roared, smirking when they obliged. The troll approached the princess and handed her one of the boxes. "May this remind you," she addressed the crowd, "why you once feared the dark."

She waved a hand over the tree carving and the box opened with a click.

* * *

**Blackwood's Auction House **

**10:54 PM**

Morgana gasped. "There was a woman and a troll, carrying two boxes embossed with the royal seal of Bethmora."

Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur, who stood just in front of the psychic, turned and raised an eyebrow in unison.

Gwaine clicked his tongue. "Okay… let's just pretend for a moment that we have no idea what that means."

A fluttering sound came from inside one of the nearby walls and Morgana sighed. "Nothing good."

The team split up, Morgana and Arthur going into the sales room, Gwaine and Merlin into one of the corridors and Gwen and Agent Darian into the lobby.

* * *

Arthur noticed Morgana shifting more nervously since seeing her vision and laid a hand on her arm to comfort her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just a bad feeling."

Another fluttering echoed in the wall beside them and Morgana drew her gun (which she'd demanded to be given after the incident in the subways the year before) and pointed it in the direction of the sound. Arthur tapped his ear-com.

"We've got movement in here, do you copy?"

_"Same story here." _Merlin's voice responded, before lowering to a whisper. _"Are you still upset with me?"_

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We are not having this conversation right now, Merlin."

_"Look, when we get back, I'm going to clean off an entire area just for you." _

"That's not the problem." The blond sighed, moving through the overturned chairs around him.

_"Then what is? Do you want me to get rid of the cats?"_

"No, Merlin. It's not –" He groaned. "Let's not talk about this now."

He turned and looked at Morgana. She stood near the podium, gun still drawn, but her eyes were closed and her hand was held out in front of her.

"What've we got, Morgana?"

"Carcharodon carcharias."

_"English." _Gwaine's voice said through the earpiece.

"Also known as 'Tooth Fairies'." Arthur could hear snickering on the other end of the com-links, but they were silenced by Morgana clearing her throat. "I mean like third century, black forest tooth fairies. The reason there are no remains of the guests is because there are no leftovers. Have you noticed the floor?"

Arthur glanced down and gagged. "Aw, crap."

"Exactly. All they do is eat and poop and eat again."

_"Sounds like you, Gwaine." _He heard Merlin say, followed by a loud smack. _"Ow!"_

"They feed on the calcium in their victim's bodies," Morgana continued. "But do tend to go for the teeth first. Hence the name, 'Tooth fairies'."

_"How many?" _Merlin asked.

"_Many._ Probably over two hundred."

* * *

**Blackwood's Auction House- The Foyer **

**11:04 PM **

Gwen, who'd been listening to Morgana's intel, nodded. "Okay, what do we do if we see one?"

_"I'm not sure. Why?" _

"Because Darian and I are staring at one right now."

Darian had his light pointed directly at a small creature, about two inches tall, with an oval shaped head and a wide mouth that cut across the center. It crawled around like a spider on four legs and used the two arms attached to its skinny torso to pick through the… _leftovers_, on the floor for something edible.

_"Gwen, stay right where you are."_ Merlin yelled. _"I'll be right there." _Gwen heard loud footsteps hurrying their way, but her attention was firmly fixed on the creature in front of her, who was now watching her and Darian with interest.

The other agent chuckled. "There's no way this thing is dangerous. It's just too cute."

As if sensing his guard lowering, the tooth fairy suddenly sprang forward at him, small wings Gwen hadn't noticed before spread wide as it bared its rather large, rather sharp, teeth at him and scuttled under his shirt. The white material started turning red as the creature ate into him and Gwen quickly drew her gun. Aiming from the side, she fired a round at the bulge in the agent's shirt, blowing the little monster away without the bullet so much as grazing Darian.

"Are you alright?" she asked, rushing to his side. He nodded breathlessly and smiled at her.

Then, without warning, an entire wave of them burst through the wall and charged at the agents. They grabbed at their legs, pulling them to the ground and Gwen started firing at them, making sure she hit one with every round.

Darian wasn't as lucky and no sooner had the fairies descended, he found his teeth being drilled, bit and pulled by the creatures. Gwen grimaced at the sight and continued firing, keeping the monsters away from her face. She screamed when little teeth began gnawing through the skin on her legs and started to kick them away, only to realize that she couldn't move them.

She glanced over to see Darian, now just a bloody skeleton. Her gun clicked and she realized there were no more bullets in her gun.

* * *

**A/N I already have Chapter 2 written (I'm just editing it now), so I'll probably post it tomorrow. Ummm, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review and tell me if it sucked or not! **


	3. Guess we're out

**A/N Sorry bout the late update! I'll try not to do it again! I've been busy :( **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. **

* * *

**Blackwood's Auction House**

**11:07**

Gwen's head was swimming from blood loss and the tooth fairies were now flying closer to her face, prepared to dig into her mouth.

All of a sudden, they were thrown back by a wave of light and Gwen felt herself being dragged out of the room. Glancing up, she could vaguely make out Merlin standing above her, one arm wrapped around her torso and the other held out in front of them to push away any fairies that got too close.

"Merlin!" She heard Gwaine called. "Is Gwen okay?"

"I think so." Merlin responded. "But she's lost a lot of blood. I couldn't save Darian."

She distantly heard gunshots sounding off around her and could see two shadows resembling Arthur and Morgana standing in front of her with their guns drawn before she finally blacked out.

* * *

Gwaine watched as Gwen's eyes drooped closed and her head slacked over to the side. "Merlin, I think Gwen's down. She needs an ambulance."

"We'll all need an ambulance if someone doesn't do something. And fast." Arthur yelled, shooting another fairy down. A small group suddenly swarmed at him, knocking him back a few steps, but Arthur's body quickly lit up with flames and the creatures were incinerated within a matter of seconds. An idea sparked in his mind.

"Morgana, is there a place where you and Gwaine could hide with Gwen?"

Understanding what he was planning, the psychic nodded. "There's a safe upstairs."

"Go for it, now!" Arthur closed his eyes and started concentrating on the warmth building up under his skin while Morgana signaled for Gwaine to grab Gwen and follow her upstairs.

"I am in control. Fire is mine. I am in control." He chanted. Flames started spreading across his body, reducing any nearby fairies to ash and when he felt the fire build up enough, he opened one eye to make sure that Morgana and Gwaine made it upstairs.

"They're fine, Arthur!" Merlin yelled from in front of him. "Just do it! Do it now!"

Nodding, Arthur released his control over the fire. "Merlin," he called, just noticing where the demon was standing. "Get away from the window!"

The warning came too late and when the flames burst out of him, Merlin was blown backwards out the window.

* * *

**Outside Blackwood's Auction House**

**11:13 PM**

Borden smiled at the young reporter in front of him. "Earlier tonight, customs agents discovered a few illegally imported items. This caused a minor confrontation. But I assure you, we have the situation completely under control."

At that moment, the upper floors of the building erupted in flames and a lanky figure came plummeting down towards the street, finally landing on and crushing the roof of one of the news vans parked on the curb. The reporters watched in a mixture of awe and terror as a little blue fairy that had fallen down with the figure sputtered back to life and shot off towards them. A gunshot ran out and the fairy exploded, leaving a skinny, red-skinned boy with golden eyes and small horns in his raven hair looking down his smoking pistol.

"It's the DemonChild!" They began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Look! I thought he was just a myth!"

"Me too, but there he is!"

"What was that thing he shot?"

"His eyes are gold!"

Borden's jaw dropped as his worst nightmare became reality. "What have you done?" he yelled.

Merlin bit his lip nervously and shrugged. "Guess we're out, now."

The reporters closer to the entrance of the building began buzzing and Merlin looked over to see Morgana and Gwaine leading an injured Gwen out the door, followed closely by a scowling Arthur.

A paramedic that was standing by helped Morgana and Gwaine lay Gwen onto a gurney before loading it into the back of an ambulance.

Arthur awkwardly stood off to the side, ignoring the constant questioning of the press.

"What's special about you?"

"Do you have powers?"

"How do you know the DemonChild?"

"Do you work for the FBI?"

"Aren't you Uther Penn's son?"

He sent a 'help me' look over to Merlin, but all he could do is shrug helplessly from across the crowd while vaguely answering questions from his own reporters.

* * *

**Merlin's Room- A.L.B.I.O.N Headquarters**

**11:56 PM**

_"So, what about this girl? This gorgeous dark-haired girl next to the fishman?" Jay Leno asked and a picture of Morgana and Gwaine popped up beside him. "She's kind of hot, isn't she? Wonder what her power is. I might ask her to come on the show. By the way, why is the fish-guy wearing a toilet seat around his neck? What's up with that? _

_"And how about this guy?" _

_A picture of Arthur now appeared. "He seems pretty normal. You know who he reminds me of, though? That overbearing psych guy, Uther Penn. That'd be something, wouldn't it?" _

The television screen showing Jay Leno cut off.

"I hate people staring at me like I'm some kind of freak." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "This was not supposed to happen." Morgana, Merlin and Gwaine all rolled their eyes from their spots on Merlin's bed.

"It did, Arthur. And there's nothing any of us can do to change it." Morgana took a sip from her beer and continued to watch the news report about them. "Besides, it could've been worse."

"How?" He shot back, running his fingers through his short, blond hair. "I told you, Merlin. I said 'Move away from the window.'"

Merlin frowned. "Oy! There were little tooth demons fluttering around my head. I could barely hear you, much less understand you."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but Gwaine waved his hand to silence them. "Hey, hey, hey… it's Borden!"

They all guiltily bit back smiles when Borden's interview appeared onscreen.

_"…customs officials discovered a few illegally imported items. I assure you, we have everything under control." _

_"That was an earlier statement from FBI official, Agent Julius Borden, long time spokesperson against the rumors of the DemonChild, who existence was confirmed only seconds after this interview."_ A gorgeous blonde woman took Borden's place onscreen and she turned to her co-anchor, an older man, who grinned back.

_"I guess someone needs to tell him that." _ He joked.

The group on the bed broke out into giggles until someone cleared their throat near the doorway.

"I wish you didn't exist." They turned to see Borden standing at the door, his arms crossed and his face fallen in defeat. "It sure as hell would make my life easier."

"How's Gwen?" Merlin asked, disregarding the comment.

"She's alive, but she's currently in a coma." Borden explained. "They're not sure when she'll wake up."

He entered the room and stood by the bed, shaking his head gravely. The four on the bed looked between one another for a few seconds, waiting for him to spit out what he wanted to say. When the agent finally did speak, he took them by surprise. They'd expected yelling, cursing, maybe even something being thrown, but instead Borden spoke quietly and steadily, his eyes not once leaving Merlin.

"You… have ruined me." He said. "I am now the laughing stock of the entire bureau. My own mother called me _just_ to laugh at me. This whole department is now under review and now that Gwen is indisposed, we are being assigned a new head of department… a new team leader."

Morgana, Gwaine and Merlin all began shouting protests, but Borden shot them a silencing look. "You brought this upon yourself."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

**The Abandoned Rail Yards –East End**

**1:34 AM**

Morgause grimaced as she maneuvered her way through an old warehouse at the edge of the yard, her loyal troll guard, Cenred, following close behind. The metal structure around her was rusted, the building falling apart at the seams. The air stunk of human refuse, and she felt a stab of sorrow at the knowledge that this is what her people had been forced to become. She rounded the last corner and was instantly greeted by an annoying, yet familiar, face.

"Princess Morgause!" Aglain, the king's chamberlain, bowed low as she approached the doors to the throne room. "It's my honor to welcome you home after these long years."

He paused for a second before continuing nervously. "I regret to say that –before you enter –you must… relinquish your weapon."

Morgause drew her sword in a flash and held it to the chamberlain's throat with a sneer. Aglain swallowed in fear. "It is the law, my lady." He begged. "To be honored by both peasant and princess alike."

The princess growled and dug her blade deeper into his throat. "I will enjoy killing you, Aglain." She moved to cut the man's head clean off, but a soft voice stopped her.

"Peace, my sister."

Morgause turned to see a raven haired boy in royal robes standing behind her. His pale blue eyes stared calmly into her sharp brown ones and a gentle smile danced on his lips. "What use is there to start conflict here? Please, surrender your sword."

A matching smile grew on Morgause's face and she lowered her weapon. "For you, my dear brother," She held it out to the boy. "Of course."

One of the guards accepted the sword and she was led into the throne room, where her father sat tiredly in his metal throne. Leaves fell magically from above, reminding the princess of the days before man, when they were free to stand out in the sun and frolic through their forests. The council stood on each side of the room, whispering amongst themselves when she passed and eying her with mistrust and resentment, making her fingers twitch at the absence of her sword.

"Why?" the king asked when she finally stood before him. "Why have you done this?"

"Hello, Father." She bowed respectfully, ignoring the question.

King Iseldir's nostrils flared in anger. "You have broken our age old treaty with man."

Morgause narrowed her eyes. "A treaty that is based on shame and humiliation. They have forgotten the old gods. Disgraced our land, our forests."

"What the humans have done is in their nature, as honoring the treaty is in ours."

"Honor?" Morgause scoffed. "Look around you. Where is the honor in this? Is this how we are to live? Amidst their filth, in their rubble like common rats? You were once a proud king. When did you become their pet?"

The king stayed silent and Morgause addressed the room. "I have returned from exile to set us free. All of us. And to reclaim what has been taken from our people. The land and the freedom that is rightfully ours. And for that, we will need help. From the good, the bad,"

She pulled the crownpiece from her belt. "And the worse."

Iseldir's hand immediately flew to the piece embedded in his belt. "The Golden Army?" he demanded. "Have you gone mad?"

"Perhaps I have." The princess whispered, smiling sadly. "Perhaps they've made me so."

"Awaken the army," her brother said, stepping into the chamber, "but our green fields cannot grow out of all that blood. Morgause, let the army sleep." He beseeched. "If our days have ended, then let us fade."

Morgause shook her head. "We will not fade."

"I ask you again, my daughter." She turned to her father again, who gave her a pleading look. "Is this the path you choose?"

"It is."

"Then you leave me no choice." He sighed and laid a hand on his face. "Death."

The guards around the chamber drew their weapons and pointed them at the princess, who nodded disappointedly.

"And are you at peace with your king's verdict, brother?"she asked, casting a glance behind her.

"I am."

Her lips formed a tight smile. "Very well. Death it is, then."

Quicker than anyone could react, the princess lunged at one of the guards and jerked his spear from his hands, stabbing the guard behind her in the process. The rest of the guards rushed in to stop her, but in a matter of seconds, they were all cut down.

Morgause sent one more look at the entrance of the chamber, where her brother was watching with horror, and she noticed a line of blood trickling from his nose. She touched underneath her own and, sure enough, one of the guards' blows had caught her in the face and made her nose bleed. She wiped it away on her sleeve and turned back to her father.

The court gasped as the princess jumped at the throne and ran the king through with her sword as she landed.

She watched with remorse as he breathed his last breath. "I'm sorry, Father." She whispered, reaching down and removing the crownpiece. The king's piece and the piece from the auction house clicked seamlessly together. Now, all that was needed was the third and final piece.

"Now, my brother –" Morgause spun back around to face the prince, but he was gone.

"Where is he, Cenred?" she screamed. The troll shrugged nervously in response. "Well, find him!"

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! I'll post the next chapter some time this week! **

**Reviews are love!**


	4. John Kilgharrah

**A/N Sorry, I was having troubles with the uploader, but now they fixed it, so I shall continue :D **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**A.L.B.I.O.N Headquarters- December 7****th**

**8:57 AM**

The entire department was gathered around in the main corridor and waiting for the new department head when Merlin and Gwaine entered finally padded down to meet them. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd where Morgana, Borden and Arthur stood, looking over the mysterious man's file.

"So, what's up with this guy?" Merlin asked, craning his neck to look over Borden's shoulder at the file.

The agent pulled the folder away. "His name is John Kilgharrah. He was a scientist until an accident in his lab ten years ago, after which he was recruited to the A.L.B.I.O.N branch in Europe."

"Kilgharrah?" Gwaine frowned. "What kind of name is that? Sounds… medieval."

"Yes, _Gwaine, _you're one to talk about strange names." Morgana shot back with an eye roll.

"His nickname is 'The Smoking Dragon'," Borden continued, ignoring the interruption, "he's a physical medium, a Doctor of Philosophy and in the Occult Practices and, according to a testimony from one of our German agents, he has –and I translate loosely –'an open face'."

"Wonder if he's any good." Merlin grumbled, still not okay with anyone taking Gwen's place.

The lift rumbled above them and began to lower. Arthur pursed his lips and peered over in Merlin's direction. "I guess we're about to find out."

Whatever they'd been expecting from the new head agent, John Kilgharrah certainly wasn't it. When the lift stopped, a figure surrounded by a dozen agents stepped off and their jaws all dropped in surprise. He was tall, only about an inch shorter than Merlin, wearing a canvas containment suit covered in an array of hoses and taps and over his hands were latex gloves with small valves at the tip of each finger. But that wasn't what shocked them.

Where his head should've been was a see-through, glass bubble, secured on top of the suit by a metal ring, on which were two exit valves that continuously opened and closed, releasing tiny spurts of gray mist. Inside of the bubble, swirling around like water in a washing machine, was more gray mist, but every few seconds, Merlin could almost make out the shape of a face in it.

"Good morning, agents." The strange agent greeted. His voice was deep and metallic, like he was speaking through an intercom. "Close your mouths, agents. Flies could go in."

* * *

**Medical Bay A –A.L.B.I.O.N Headquarters**

**9:32 AM**

Kilgharrah stood at the head of the steel table, looking over the corpse of one of the tooth fairies. Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine and Morgana's eyes were all glued to the strange new agent, still trying to figure him out.

"Poor things." He finally spoke up. The four broke out of their trance and focused on him. "Imprisoned like animals, being bought and sold on the black market." He made animated movements with his hands as he spoke, apparently compensating for his lack of face. "Let's see if they can remember where they were purchased."

Merlin snorted and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure recollection comes to a stand-still after getting scorched to death. But I'm sure I can help." He held a hand out over the fairy, but Kilgharrah swatted it away.

"No magic will be necessary, young warlock." One of his finger valves opened and a stream of gray mist floated out into the fairy's open mouth.

An excited smile grew on Morgana's face. "Teleplasty!"

"Tele-what?" Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

Kilgharrah nodded. "Very good, Agent Le Fay. They told me you're the brains of the team, and I must say that I'm impressed." He turned to the rest of the room to explain. "I can briefly take control of entities, both mechanical and organic and reactivate their neural system to animate and control them."

As if to prove his point, the fairy jumped up from the slab and snarled in Merlin and Gwaine's direction. Kilgharrah chuckled. "He doesn't like the two of you very much. Something about 'knocking him against a wall and shooting at him'?"

"He bit my fingers!" "One of his little buddies gnawed one of my ears!" The two shouted. Arthur rolled his eyes at their reactions and Kilgharrah held a hand up to silence them.

"Agents, that's enough!"

The fairy continued chattering and Kilgharrah translated. "He says that he remembers market sounds and an odd troll language being spoken at the time of his purchase."

It was Arthur's turn to snort. "You're not honestly suggesting the Troll Market, are you?"

Suddenly, the fairy's body started to convulse and small choking noises escaped its throat. The gray mist exited its mouth and finally, the creature fell dead again. They were all silent for a few seconds.

"So… the Troll Market?" Merlin eventually said. "How are we going to find that? No one knows where it is."

"That's because it doesn't exist." Arthur replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Really, Arthur?" Gwaine interrupted. "You are the pyrokinetic ward of the FBI who fights monsters alongside a gorgeous fish-man, a know-it-all psychic and your demon boyfriend destined to destroy the planet, and you're having a hard time believing in the Troll Market?"

Arthur looked over at Morgana and Merlin, who shrugged in agreement. "Alright, I get your point. But even if it does exist, how are we going to find it."

"We know that trolls dwell under bridges…" Kilgharrah suggested. Arthur smiled condescendingly.

"There are also over two thousand bridges in New York City. Are we supposed to look under all of them?"

"Back in the 18th century, Vladimir Vanya placed it under the Brooklyn Bridge." Morgana cut in smartly. Gwaine gave Merlin a questioning look and mouthed. _Vladimir Vanya?_

_Oculist_ He mouthed back.

Arthur sighed. "We've checked there, haven't we?"

"Perhaps, but not with me, Agent Penn." If Kilgharrah had a mouth, Merlin was sure the man would be smirking.

* * *

**Brooklyn Bridge –New York City**

**10:32 PM**

Merlin and Gwaine stood by the truck with Kilgharrah while Morgana and Arthur walked the streets surrounding the bridge, setting up cameras in strategic points. Two agents wheeled out a large crate from the back of the truck and Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"What's in the box?"

"Lot 336. The schufftein glasses."

Merlin's face lit up with excitement. "Dad told me all about those! We had those the whole time?"

"Uh, question." Gwaine raised his hand up like a child would in school. "What are shuffle tin glasses?"

"The _schufftein_ glasses," Kilgharrah corrected, "are glasses specially designed to see through the glimmer most magical creatures, such as trolls, give off to pass off as human."

He opened one of the crates and pulled out a pair of copper composite glasses, which whirred and buzzed in his hand. He held them out to Gwaine, who took them hesitantly and hooked the leather strap around his head to keep them on.

"Well, do they work?" Merlin asked excitedly. Gwaine pursed his lips, not noticing anything different until-

"Whoa!" He looked at Merlin, who suddenly had foot-long horns with a small, flaming crown between them and smoke practically dancing around him. "Yeah, Merls. They are **definitely** working."

The terrifying demon (at least from what Gwaine was seeing right now) grinned childishly. "Great!"

* * *

**The far side of the Brooklyn Bridge**

**10:37 PM**

"I don't like the guy." Arthur grumbled, digging his hands further in his jacket pockets. "He's annoying, arrogant, thinks he knows everything –"

Morgana snickered as she finished attaching a camera to a light pole. "Bit like you, then?"

Arthur didn't respond and she rolled her eyes. "Arthur, you have been in a mood _way_ before Kilgharrah came along, so why don't you just say what's really bothering you?" She turned to look at him, but he was staring absentmindedly at a pile of snow on the ground. Sighing, she walked over to his side andplaced a hand on his cheek. "Arthur –"

But the minute her hand touched his skin, she was pulled into his thoughts and feelings, forgetting that she'd discarded her glove on the ground when she was putting up the camera. Arthur pulled away from her touch, but she'd already seen enough, and it was enough to send her mind reeling.

"You're leaving again?"

Arthur didn't answer, knowing he didn't need to. Morgana saw it all.

"After everything, all that's happened in the past year… Gaius' death, Nimueh, _Emrys_… after you saw how much he needs you, loves you… you're going to leave him again?"

Arthur remained silent.

"ARE YOU?!"

"I DON'T KNOW." He finally shouted back, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "I don't know…"

He sat on the snow covered ground and rested his head in his hands. "He cares about me so much, Morgana. He was willing to end the world for me. But the thing is… I don't know if I feel as strongly. And that's not fair to him. I can't lead him on… making him think I love him as much as he loves me… when I don't know if I do."

An uncomfortable silence filled the area after his confession, and Morgana knelt down next to him. "I wish I knew what to say, Arthur, but the only thing I can think of is… Do you really believe that if you leave, it's going to stop Merlin from loving you as much as he does when you're here? Because I was with him for those 18 months you were gone and every day, you were the only thing he thought about. And he was absolutely heartbroken. The real question is 'Is it fair to do that to him again?'"

Arthur thought about this for a while, and when he opened his mouth to answer, was interrupted by Borden's voice in the comm. _"All agents, return to base."_

When they finally returned, they spotted Merlin and Gwaine standing around a box with composite glasses on and huge grins on their faces. Behind them stood Kilgharrah looking, in Arthur's opinion, too happy with himself. Not that you could really tell.

"Ah, Agents Penn and Le Fay." He greeted as they approached. "Are the cameras all working?"

Both nodded.

"Excellent. Now, Agent Penn, if you would assist Agent Borden in the truck whilst I and Agents Merlin, La Fey and Gwaine wait under the bridge for any… activity."

He frowned. "Why do I have to stay behind? Why can't I go?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Penn. You're too… normal. In appearance. It might scare off any potential informants."

"Why does Morgana get to go, then?"

"Agent Le Fay's abilities may prove useful in the market." Kilgharrah explained. "You would be put to better use helping Agent Borden."

"But what if you need back up or –"

"Arthur," Merlin spoke up, sending his boyfriend a reassuring smile. "It'll all be fine. We'll call if we need you. Besides, someone with half a brain needs to be up here monitoring everything, and I think we all know that person isn't _Borden_."

Arthur let out a huff of laughter and nodded. "Okay."

"Perfect." Kilgharrah exclaimed, turning and walking towards the underbelly of the bridge. Gwaine and Morgana turned to follow him, but Merlin lingered behind.

"Is something else bothering you, Arthur?" He asked, eyeing the blond suspiciously.

"No." Arthur answered too quickly. Merlin shot him a disbelieving look. "I… I don't like Kilgharrah is all."

"Why not? I mean, he's efficient, precise…"

"Add 'resistant' to that and you've got a new watch." Arthur muttered. Merlin placed a hand on his cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Just give him a chance, okay? We all need to get along if we're all going to work together." He smiled and hurried after the departing group, not seeing the guilty look that crossed Arthur's face.

* * *

**A/N I'll update as soon as I can (next chapter is action filled!)**

**Please review! **


End file.
